randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Resonance Magic
"Silence is a calm state of water '' '' sound is the ripple that disturbs it, resonance is the force that destroys it" Unlike any other magic that exists, resonance magic is anything but physical. It cannot be touched or interacted with Resonance can push, vibrate, shatter, boil or blow up materials based on its frequencies. A powerful frequency can create a sonic boom. Playing or singing a song at the user's fullest potential will bend, distort, or recreate realities around them, and the area of which the song is audible acts as a bubble to contain the pocket reality. This only affects those who are in hearing range however, which means those who are deaf or unable to hear, cannot see or experience it. The knowledge of this type of magic is incredibly sparce, only having the oldest recorded use of resonance magic being 3,000 years old, and there is no evidences that resonance magic could be transferred down through genes as of writing. It is noted that despite the non-existent research, Resonance Magic is very common that practically anyone that can sing has been proven to have owned it already. The problem lies in focusing and using the power of such magic. Singing is the only truly required skill someone has to have in order to control it, and with practice, be used to it's full potential. But users can also use instruments made of a special metal to completely channel it's energy. It also grants them more power and more precision. Though ultimately, emotions are one of the main driving force of a user's power. An extreme emotional outbursts will break the user's limit and they'll instantly recreate realities, far faster than what was possible. The reason for Resonance's very rare knowledge but very common existence is simply because nobody knows they have the magic in the first place. Everyone that could sing has an undeveloped potential in them, every single one, and most of it goes unnoticed. It cannot be touched or interacted with, which makes it a magic hidden in plain sight. Resonance is the strongest when the users are brimming with emotions, filled with untapped feelings, or inspired by a breathtaking moment. Moments which will trigger once a tiny tune had been emitted by the user. These moments are one of many methods recorded where Resonance users realized their powers. For a character to realize the hidden Resonance, they'd have to experience it for themselves A character would need to fill one of two requirements to be able to use resonance magic A character would need to fill one of two requirements to be able to fully utilize resonance magic * Instruments or weapons that can be used to create sounds and music made of "tuned metal" (e.g Headphones, tuners, guitars, etc) * The ability to sing naturally * Note :' '' * ''Fulfilling both requirements would end in a fairly powerful and dangerous character * Tuned metal is the only known types of material that can channel the full powers of Resonance '' '' Both creatures and robots are able to obtain resonance magic Robot creators would have to exclusively use tuned metal to build music parts for the robot, (e.g Music boxes, instruments). * '''''Tuned metal can be created by putting any metal through multiple sound frequencies for exactly an hour, or through alchemy Strong Against: N/A Weak Against: '''N/A '''Lore More research required Pros: You can play music, captivate your audience, and control their emotions Cons: It is very hard to control the effects you wanted, it'll mostly be determined by what you yourself is feeling, and the longer you play, you'll just drain yourself of energy a lot faster